Terror
by NCISVILLE
Summary: Tony & Pepper are moving on to building a life together, but when everything's right it goes wrong. The Hammer's return only this time, Tony is sold to his old enemy & Pepper into prostitution. Can Tony manage to save himself & Pepper before it's too late? Sequel to Fear. WARNING: Character Death. No I will not tell you who.
1. The Proposal

**Ahh! It's here, it's here, it's here. The sequel to Fear! you thought there was alot of action an drama in Fear, you ain't seen nothing yet. After four months I finally have everything ready for this. I hope you all enjoy this.**

Terror Chapter 1: The Proposal

"Love is Invincible facing danger and death. Passion laughs at the terrors of hell. The fire of love stops at nothing- it sweeps everything before it. Flood waters can't drown love, torrents of rain can't put it out." Song of Songs 8:6-8: The Message

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Come on Tony you're going to be late."

"I'm not scheduled to present until like ten-thirty Pep, relax." Tony rebutted calmly walking up to her.

"You're supposed to be there before it even starts Tony." Pepper argued once again.

"The People's Choice Awards can wait for my people to get there."

"Everyone can't wait on you Tony." She replied with a look of disapproval at his outfit.

"Tie my tie?" He asked with a smile.

Pepper rolled her eyes. He always did that. She knew he was very able to tie it properly but still insisted on it being done by her. She thought it was just an excuse for her to be close to him and within kissing distance.

"Do you have your speech memorized?" She asked trying to preoccupy his mind with more than just thoughts of ripping her dress off, not that she would have particularly minded, but she couldn't afford to indulge him tonight, or herself for that matter.

"It's an improv speech Pep." Tony cried. "There are only key points, the rest is all up to my fellow co-host Tina." He said just a bit starstruck that he was giving a semblance of a speech (more an introduction) with one of his favorite actresses, Tina Fey.

"She's certainly got her work cut out." Pepper teased with a smile, tightening the knot.

"Hey!" He protested weakly.

"Come on handsome, time to go. Happy is waiting." She said with a small laugh and smile.

"You look stunning tonight Pepper." Tony said softy looking over her.

"Thank you." She replied with a gentleness Tony had come to see far more often since they'd been dating, than in the past twelve years they'd been working. "Let's go." She said taking his arm and ushering him outside.

XxxxxXxxTerrorxxXxxxxX

"And now presenting Tony Stark and his co-star Tina Fey!"

Tony grinned as applause filled his ear and he took his spot on stage with Tina beside him.

Tina began speaking first. "Throughout the year there's been many spectacular movies."

"Of course the best one is the one I'm in."

"Uh you've never been in a movie Tony." Tina corrected.

"But you have Tina and now you're a part of my live documentary."

"Tony, that's called the news! Not a documentary!"

Laughter erupted and Tony continued on, finding it easy to not break character. "Or so they want you to think, my camera men are the best, I met them all ten minutes ago and they seem like fabulous people."

More laughs came from every direction.

"We're not getting into this discussion. Ahem, anyways, what makes a proposal in a romance movie so memorable, Tony?"

"The place asked, the thought put into it." Tony answered.

"The ring, perhaps?"

"Let's take a look at these memorable proposals that were nominated for most romantic proposal in a romance movie." Tony said directing everyone's attention to the screens and off of him. He quickly made his way off stage, past the press waiting for him at the stage exit door, and pushed his way through to the row where Pepper was sitting. He hid behind her until the video feed cut to the live feed following him.

His heart began to beat in anticipation and a proud smile crossed his face as he knew Pepper didn't suspect a thing. He was glad she was sitting at the end of her row and watched as his cue appeared. He briefly looked up and saw himself walking to Pepper and Pepper staring at the screen confused when she saw herself.

He knelt down beside her and watched the confusion etched on her face leave immediately along with a gasp. He smiled and swallowed before speaking with confidence and affection.

"Pepper Potts, you've been through thick and thin with me and you've never once left my side even when we weren't a couple and now I know I could never survive without you being by my side. I love you with everything I am and now I want to ask you; will you continue to stick by my side as my wife?" His heart beat out of control as he waited.

He watched a smile begin to encompass her features and she spoke softly, "Yes."

Tony broke out into a contagious grin and there were claps and cheering all around as he slid the ring onto her finger and pulled her up to kiss her solidly.

"Come on Pep, let's ditch. My job is done. Tina's got it from here." He whispered. He gave Tina a wink, who had reappeared on stage, who caught it and began speaking as the cameras retracted from their fleeting forms and back onto Tina.

As they reached the back of the theater Tony could hear behind him, "And the winner of the 2013 most memorable proposal is..."

The door shut behind them as they walked out hand in hand just before the winner was announced.

As they walked down the steps Happy awaited their arrival as did the press by the Bentley. They ignored the flashes and continued on. Happy had a knowing smile on his face and opened the door for them but first hugged Pepper.

"Congratulations, I watched the whole thing go down."

"Thank you Happy." She replied excitedly with a smile.

"Hold up Pep. Happy, can you take a picture with my phone?" Tony asked.

"Yeah sure." Happy took the outstretched phone prepping it while Tony and Pepper got into a pose. He wrapped his arm around her waist while she held up her hand so the 2 carot diamond ring would be captured along with their equally luminescent smiles. Tony turned his head slightly to gaze adoringly at his fiancé's bright smile while she looked at the camera not realizing he was gazing.

"Three, two, one." The flash went off illuminating the couple admist the dark night. Happy reviewed his work and gave an approving smile before he handed the phone back to his employer in the back of the Bentley who set the picture as his wallpaper. The remainder of the night was filled with unspoken, physical affirmations of love, affection, and commitment.

XxxxxXxxTerrorxxXxxxxX

"Tony." Pepper said weakly reprimanding him as he continued to place kisses on her neckline. "We can't be late for our own engagement party." She tried reasoning.

"Sure. we. can." He replied punctuating each word with another kiss.

"Tony, later, okay?" She tried reasoning again.

"Promise?" He asked, briefly stopping.

She smiled and placed a kiss on his lips ever so softly and whispered gently, "I promise."

He gave a small smile and relented finally walking out of the bedroom behind Pepper.

XxxxxXxxTerrorxxXxxxxX

The party was a small gathering, including only Happy and Rhodey. Of course that didn't mean they didn't enjoy the time together at Rhodey's place. He had grilled steaks and there had been celebratory champagne drinking amongst the four. Happy of course only had a single flute as he was designated driver.

For hours they enjoyed one another's company and celebrated Tony and Pepper's engagement. It was when the clock struck midnight that Pepper called it quits saying she only had just enough energy left for the night. They said their goodbyes and went on their way.

The ride home was silent until less than a mile from home there was a loud smash that sent the Bentley spinning. That's when all hell broke loose; and Tony had a feeling the hit wasn't an accident as he shielded Pepper's body from the blow and took the brunt of the impact that sent then flying out of their seats and their heads into metal.

XxxxxXxxTerrorxxXxxxxX

**So guys please review. Let me know if I've sparked any interest.**

**Also side note, Tonight is the Season premiere of Bones if I got any B&B fans out there. Alright, peace. Spam my inbox with messages of reviews, favorites, and follows**


	2. The Return

**Sorry for the long wait guys. As Vice President I have alot of stuff I have to get done for homecoming next month. Crazy I know but I love my job. Even if it means late nights, little sleep, and little free time. I'm really sorry for the horrible grammar last chapter, I promise I know English, I just thought I had proofed it since I typed it on my iPod before I posted and I didn't so I did that now so it's all fixed. Thanks for the reviews. :) this story is ping to e fast paced the entire time. So hold on to your hats. **

**Chapter 2: The Return**

Tony felt himself slipping in and out of consciousness and watched as two masked figures opened the driver door and put a cloth to Happy's face. He tried commanding himself to get up and fight but his head was dizzy and his ribs were on fire. He couldn't move his arm and rolled his head to the side to see what was pinning him down. Through the haze clouding his eyes he could make out Pepper's figure. Panic flooded his veins and he willed himself to move. He cried out in pain as he sat up and nearly fell back down his head was in so much excruciating pain. He dragged his arm upwards and felt for a pulse. As soon as he felt the throb beneath his fingers he relaxed a bit but felt his brain begin to get even foggier. He coughed and his lungs protested. Hazily he looked around and saw gas being pumped through the AC vents. He moved to close them but it was too late. The gas permeated his lungs and he fell asleep. His eyes slowly closed despite his will to fight and protect.

XxxxXXxxxTerrorxxxXXxxxX

When he finally awoke, his head began spinning like a record on repeat. He snapped his eyes shut and tried to stop the thoughts in his head from spinning. He tried fighting the muddy fog and one thought broke through faster than the others.

Pepper.

His eyes snapped open and he quickly tried sitting up and smacked his forehead not a foot up. Confused, he felt around and concluded he was in a wooden box or coffin. Panic overtook him and he quickly tried to fight his way out. He punched and kicked but to no avail. He felt along the edges to try and locate a latch and found one above his hip. It was just a simple hinge one would find on a typical door. He felt for something hard he could use to break the hinge and release the pin and found a small flashlight in his pocket.

The battery was dead but Tony grabbed it and began to beat on the hinge. He heard metal clang onto the floor after minutes of pounding and he pushed up with all the force he could muster. Light assaulted his eyes and he covered his face and scrambled out panting heavily.

It had indeed been a wooden coffin. He looked around and concluded he was in a warehouse by the docks. He saw a coffin similar to his and he raced over to it.

The only thing that could be in it was that of what he seeked. He made quick work opening the hinge and lifted the top off to reveal his beautiful fiancé.

"Pepper." He breathed out in a whisper. She was still asleep, still knocked out from whatever they'd been drugged with. He bent down to lift her out but it was then that his adrenaline lowered and pain overpowered. He dropped to his knees clutching his ribs and cradling his arm. He withheld his scream but gasps escaped him and try as he may the pain would not die down one iota.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and snapped his head to see who had startled him.

"Pepper." He said in relief.

"Tony, what happened? What's going on? Where are we?" She asked slightly panicked.

"Car crash, drugged, kidnapped, buried, warehouse by the docks." He said in short bursts.

Pepper crouched down to look at him and cradled his face in her hand staring into his eyes.

"I'm so glad you're okay." He croaked. "The thought that I had lost you again..." He trailed off shaking his head unable to voice his fears.

Pepper kissed him tenderly wanting the comfort only he could give, knowing he needed the same.

"We're going to be okay Tony." He gave her a small hopeful smile. She took off the wrap that had been around her and gently took his arm from him. He never took his eyes off her as she focused with scrutiny on securing his arm to his chest.

"You know in another life you'd have made an excellent nurse." He said thoughtfully and Pepper laughed under her breath with a small smile of amusement.

"I've had years of experience working for you." She replied softly.

"You in that nurse's uniform, mmm, it's quite the turn on."

Pepper rolled her eyes and knotted the wrap. "Leave it to you to make a suggestive remark while we're kidnapped."

Tony gave a grin and replied, "Well I can't very well let my humor get taken as well as my body."

Pepper gave a soft smile and said, "I need to look under your shirt."

"Now who's making suggestive remarks." Tony said sarcastically as he inhaled a sharp breath filled with more pain than oxygen.

"To survey the damage not do the horizontal tango."

Tony laughed and said, "ow.", repeatedly as he laughed.

She carefully unbuttoned his shirt, trying all the while to avoid hurting him. When she brushed the shirt away her face paled a little.

"That bad huh?" He asked nonchalantly.

"You're...you're, you're, Tony you're all black and blue." She whispered.

"Better me than you." He grunted as he shifted his position an inch.

"You didn't have to act as my human shield." Pepper said remorsefully.

"Yeah I did. Because if anything like this happened to you..., I'd feel ten times worse than I do now. I can't let anything happen to you Pepper because a part of me dies inside because I know this is my fault. Being Iron Man makes my enemies go after the thing they know will bring me to my knees and they know that's you. They get you and they destroy me. I can't do any of this without you Pep; I can't lose you." He said sadly meeting her eyes. She gave him a weak smile and place a hand on his cheek.

"You won't." She replied.

"I almost did seven months ago. I thought I had lost you when they got you."

"Hey Tony, we're going to be okay. We've got each other right now and that's all that matters. "

"Let's try and get out of here, huh." Tony said getting to his feet with help from Pepper.

That's when the door opened and Happy was pushed in by two masked figures. The same masked figures Tony remembered seeing glimpses of. They were both armed with guns.

Each had one in their hand but one figure was smaller than the other. Tony clung to Pepper who tried running to help Happy.

"Not yet." He murmured softly in her ear.

As the figures stood fifty feet away, guns raised, they removed the masks and anger erupted like a Volcano in Tony.

"Hammer." He growled.

"Actually it's The Hammer's now Anthony." Justin Hammer spoke with ice in his eyes and venom in his voice.

XxxxXXxxxTerrorxxxXXxxxX

**Review please guys :) got IM3 on the 24th, I got everything And I'm re-falling in love with it all over again**. **I'll update as soon as I can. I'm like six chapters ahead of you guys. It's good.**


	3. Happy Hogan

**So the next chapter is here and well, you may want to proceed with a tissue.**

**Chapter 3: Happy Hogan**

Pepper's blood froze while Tony's boiled. "Surprised to see us Anthony?" Hammer asked mockingly.

"Not at all. Only real low life's would do this and that's you all the way." Tony spat.

"Oh there's no need for that. You remember Emma here, right? Well, big news! We're married now!" Justin said excitedly with a smile on his face as he quickly kissed his bride and Tony looked on in disgust.

"Yeah, a real Hallmark match." Tony bit sarcastically.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Anthony. Now lets move past all this formality stuff and get down to business. "

"Finally. I was tiring of your incessant babble." Tony said with a roll of his eyes.

"You know for a man in your position you're awfully snarky. " Justin observed casually.

"What can I say, you naturally tend to bring out this side of me. " Tony retorted with a fake smile brimming with anger.

"I do try." Justin replied playing along. "Now, here's the deal. We've made a deal for two of you and the other is really just collateral, a nuisance if you will, an extra headache that no one is really willing to pay for. So in other words, they've got to go. We can't afford loose ends. Emma dear, if you would please."

Tony watched faster than he could react as Emma aimed and fired her gun. Two shots, right beside the heart.

"NO!" Tony screamed.

"HAPPY!" Pepper shouted scrambling out of the safety of Tony's arms and over to Happy.

"Well I think that concludes our meet and greet for today. Oh, and Anthony, please don't try to exit through any doors or windows or the whole block goes boom. " Justin said casually then strolled out with his wife.

Tony ran to Happy as soon as the door shut. "S...ssoo...oorr...yy...b...boo...oss." He stuttered.

Tony took his dying friend's hand as tears began flowing and he spoke, "Thank you for everything Happy. Thank you for always having my back. "

"B...boss...ss."

"Yeah Hap?" He asked with a shaky voice.

"K...kee...keep...h...her...ss...saaafffe. L...loo...vvee...h...her." Happy gasped fighting for breath.

"I will Happy, always. Who's gonna box with me so I can kick their ass?" Tony joked as tears fell.

Happy laughed and coughed and sputtered blood before his body stilled.

"Hey Happy, come on man. Wake up. I need you buddy."

But Happy remained stone silent. Tony shut his friend's eyes and stood up yelling in rage. He punched the steel walls and fell to the floor, his body wracking in sobs. It wasn't long before Pepper walked over and Tony clutched her to his chest like a lifeline weeping over the loss of his close friend he'd had for seventeen years.

They sat on the floor holding on to one another mourning the loss of Happy Hogan, who lie not twenty feet from them in a pool of O positive blood, never to return.

XxxxXXxxxTerrorxxxXXxxxX

**so honest, how many of you originally thought Happy was gonna die? Oh and if you think this is the only character death, you're sadly mistaken. So review please. Let me know what you thought. Obviously judging from the amount so far either I scared everyone off from reading the sequel or people just aren't digging it. Thanks to those of you who have. :) love you guys. :)**


	4. Together

**So I figured since the last chapter and this chapter are so short I could post this one immediately to make the two equal one. Thanks for the reviews guys. **

**Chapter 4: Together **

He sat staring at his blood covered hands as Pepper slept in his lap. He couldn't sleep. Happy's body and words plagued his mind. Everything was so surreal. His best friend was dead, he had been kidnapped, Pepper was in the mix, and this was all because of Iron Man. He hated that suit. He hated himself with a deep seething passion. Everyone around him continued to get hurt because of his alter ego. He was filled with so much hatred and rage that any rational thought had left his mind hours ago. As soon as he had the chance he would kill Justin. He didn't care if it was wrong; Hammer deserved to die, Happy didn't.

Days of old played in his mind on repeat and over again he was stricken with guilt and sadness and tears began anew. He wished this was all just some horrible nightmare he'd wake up from soon. He wanted Happy back, wanted to say so many things. He must have been crying a lot because Pepper stirred and sat up sleepily.

"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" He croaked unable to even try to be strong.

"Hey, what's wrong baby?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm sorry. It's nothing. Go back to sleep honey." He said wiping away the tears with a sniffle.

"Tony, you're not okay. You're crying. Talk to me. What's wrong?"

"Everything. Everything is wrong. I put you in danger again, I got my best friend…killed, and I'm completely useless. Everything is my fault, you shouldn't be here again. I'm sorry Pepper." He said with a sad heart.

"No Tony, this is Hammer. He's crazy. You have done nothing wrong honey." She said soothingly, caressing his face with her hands.

"No Pepper, you don't understand. I'm terrified right now. He almost killed you before and I can only imagine what he might do now that he has a second chance. If he takes you Pepper…, my whole purpose and reason goes out the window. I'm gone;I'm nothing anymore without you." He spoke in tears.

"We'll be okay Tony." She said again with tears of her own beginning to form.

"You don't know that. Look what they did to Happy. They could do that same thing to you in front of me." He said, his heart rate increasingly dramatically.

"Shh. Calm down. Close your eyes, take a breath, focus on my voice." She said softly. She listened as he took a shaky breath and groaned in pain. "Good. You're on the beach. The waves are crashing before your feet. The wind is blowing softly and the weather is perfect. I'm there, standing in front of you in a white wedding gown." She felt Tony open his eyes even though hers remained closed. "Keep them closed. "Now, you're in a tux. Rhodey is beside you. You look up and meet my eyes and say 'I do.' I smile and say the same. Your face lights up in a brilliant smile and you take me and dip me down, kissing your bride. You're the happiest you've ever been. Now, open your eyes."

Tony opened his eyes feeling the first semblance of peace in days.

"Just think of that, okay?" He nodded his head with a small smile, wordlessly. "Now lie down and try to sleep.

Tony nodded and painfully adjusted himself so he held Pepper close to him on the cold floor. "I love you Pepper." He spoke softly.

"I love you too Tony. Sleep tight." She released a sigh and snuggled her head into his chest.

XxxxXXxxxTerrorxxxXXxxxX

**So leave a review pretty please. Next chapter we're getting even more physical Tony whump and going a little darker. **


	5. Another Wound, Meeting Kai, An Old Enemy

**So you can thank your fellow reader Jimenush for this update because they relentlessly begged for this and I've relented to give the people what they want. I hope you all are prepared for this.**

Chapter 5: Another wound, Meeting Kai, & Old Enemies, Oh My!

"Rise and shine. We've got a big day." Justin cheerily said walking in with two bowls. Tony jumped to attention and quickly moved himself in front of Pepper despite the overwhelming pain. "Eat up, it's oatmeal. They say breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

"What do you want Hammer?" Tony asked venomously.

Justin Hammer's seemingly cheery disposition instantly dissipated and a disconcerting, angry character took over. "Revenge Anthony. You destroyed my life and any chance to live a normal life with Emma."

"You did that to yourself when you decided to get in bed with Vanko." Tony shot back bitterly.

"And then your bitch there put me away." Justin said coldly.

Pepper vice gripped Tony's arm as a low primal growl resounded from his throat. "Tony, don't." She warned softly.

"Yeah Anthony, listen to your bitch you sacked."

Adrenaline shot through his veins and he shook Pepper loose and charged Hammer in blinding rage. A shot resounded and Tony stopped in his tracks and looked down.

"Tony!" Pepper shouted scrambling over to him. He fell to the floor as his leg went numb and blood began seeping out and onto his dirty suit pants. Pepper removed his jacket from her body and balled it up, pressing it to the bullet hole in his thigh with a lot of pressure. "You're a monster!" Pepper shouted at them.

"He's the monster, not me." Justin dropped the oatmeal tray on the floor spilling some of the contents. Pepper, unconcerned with the Hammer's retracting forms or food, put all her focus and attention on Tony's gunshot wound.

"Come on Tony, stay with me. Look at me baby. Hey, don't close your eyes!" She shouted scared that she was going to lose him.

"I'm not gonna die Pep. I just…just need to…sleep. Too…too much…pain." She watched as his eyes fluttered and his body shuddered and he passed out.

XXxxxTerrorxxxXX

He felt light headed, weak, alone, and in pain. "Pepper." He rasped as he looked around, head spinning, disoriented. The warehouse seemed dark ad Tony wondered how much time had passed. He first looked at his leg that he remembered being shot and could make out his jacket. It was tied around his leg and Tony recognized it as Pepper's handiwork.

"Pepper." He called out again his voice a little stronger. There was no answer and he wondered if it was because his ears were ringing. Tony pulled himself to a sitting position with his jaw clenched tight as pain exploded in his leg and ribs and resonated in his head. When stars stopped dancing and his vision returned he looked around the dark room with a sliver of moonlight coming through the few windows. He saw no sign of Pepper but recognized Happy's silhouette and looked away bitterly.

"Pepper." He called out again with an uneasy tone. Again silence returned to him. He tried not to panic but thought the worse of what might have happened and began to hyperventilate much to his ribs' protest.

"Please be safe." He whispered. "I'm so sorry Pepper. Forgive me." He caught a glint out of the corner of his eye as the moonlight reflected and whit much pain, pulled himself over to the glint until it became an object. An object he knew all too well. Pepper's engagement ring. He picked it up wondering what could have happened and twirled it around his finger, clutching on to it.

"Where are you?" He whispered desperately.

XxxxXXxxxTerrorxxxXXxxxX

When Pepper woke up she found herself in a room filled with girls. The room they were in made her come to the conclusion that she was on a ship. She remembered hearing Justin Hammer speaking what she knew to be Russian. Last time she'd checked he couldn't understand, let alone speak, Russian. Clearly that had changed in almost a year's time. She of course couldn't understand but English, Tony was the linguist. Coming from Emma, she could understand very well and the bottom line was she was being sold. She was being taken from Tony and sent to Russia to become a prostitute.

Judging from all the girls and women she was surrounded by she assumed the same was being doen to them. She noticed how everyone was quiet and in the dim light they all looked terrified. There was even a girl she thought looked no older than twelve. She looked a mix of Asian and American.

"Where are we going?" Pepper asked aloud hoping someone spoke English. No one answered. She tried again. "Where are we going?"

It was the little girl who spoke. "Shh. They will kill us if they hear you."

Pepper made her way over to the girl and sat beside her.

"You speak English?" The girl nodded. "Do they?" She shook her head no. "What is your name?"

"Kai."

"Kai. That's a pretty name."

"My…my grandmother gave me that name." She spoke softly with a sadness Pepper had never heard before in a girl so young that it broke her heart.

"My name is Pepper." She introduced quietly.

"Pepper?" Kai questioned curiously.

Pepper gave a small smile. "My boyfriend, I mean fiancé, Tony, he gave it to me thirteen years ago and it's stuck ever since." She explained with affection at the memory.

Kai's eyes seemed to widen in understanding. "You're the Pepper Potts?" Pepper gave her a curious look.

"I love Iron Man. He…he saved me once." Pepper looked at the girl in wonder, wanting her to continue. "My parents and I were at the bank when these guys in masks came in a started yelling, waving guns around. I was eight. I didn't know what was going on but I knew my parents were scared. It was on their faces. The men began yelling my parents name and wanting them to show themselves while some other guy started taking all the money. My parents started talking to one of the bank workers. Thy said goodbye to me and kissed me on the forehead before a woman took me and hid me under her desk. She told me to cover my ears and squeeze my eyes shut. I heard two shots and the screams of others and I knew my parents had been shot. The woman put a finger to her lips shakily, telling me I had to stay quiet. It wasn't long before a man found me and dragged me out to where my parents lay dead. They pushed me to my knees with a gun pointed at my head. There was a loud crash and Iron Man came through the ceiling and he saved me." She explained to Pepper quietly with sadness and admiration.

"Wow, I'm so sorry Kai."

"Now I'm on my own. They killed my grandma and grandpa and took me." She spoke with tears. Pepper felt terrible and took the girl in her arms and let her cry.

"I'm so sorry Kai." Pepper repeated again rubbing her back in small circles.

"When he comes and gets you, can you tell him I said thank you."

"What makes you think he'll come get me?" Pepper asked.

"Because he helps everyone who is in trouble." Kai replied through her tears. Pepper swallowed the lump in her throat at Kai's absolute blind faith in Tony. She didn't even know if Tony was alive or dead. She had dropped her ring while struggling with Justin and Emma. All that remained of him to her was the bracelet she'd been given, and she'd die before that last piece of Tony was taken away from her. For now though, her job was to keep herself and Kai alive.

XxxxXXTerrorXXxxxX

He knew for certain two days had passed without Pepper. All that remained was the stain of Happy's blood and his own on the floor, along with his clothes that were dirty and worn down. He had cried each night holding on to the ring not believing Pepper was dead despite what Justin and Emma continuously told him. He had a mission; return the ring back to Pepper alive and healthy. He didn't know where she was but he felt in his spirit that she was still out there somewhere. His ribs were slowly healing but the pain was still excruciating. His leg was definitely getting infected and his arm was just as bad. His only comfort came from holding the ring and thinking of past times with Pepper, Happy, and Rhodey. He wondered where Rhodey was and if he was working to find them. He'd remained cooped up in the warehouse being fed poorly and with a bucket as his bathroom.

There'd been nothing interesting and he suspected they were trying to break his spirit. He fought every chance he could and gained another injury consequently. Nothing was as serious as the bullet to the leg he'd received previously but his whole body was just about black and blue.

"Big day Anthony, we're taking a road trip, cross country."

"I'm not moving." Tony answered defiantly.

"Oh but you are." Emma replied.

"We can do this without violence or with. I'm partial to the latter." Justin said with a despicable grin.

"What do I have to do?" Tony answered glaring up at them with hatred.

"Drink this." Emma answered holding out a small vial.

"What is it?" He asked knowing better than to not accept a drink from someone who wanted you dead.

"Broton Zero. It won't kill you. It'll just knock you out for a long time." Emma answered.

Tony begrudgingly took it from her and swallowed feeling woozy as the last bit trickled down his throat. Within a minute he collapsed on the floor and was asleep.

XxxxXXxxxTerrorxxxXXxxxX

He was chained, on a plane, a very small plane. He lolled his head to the side and saw water before he fell asleep again.

XXxxxTerrorxxxXX

Dark. It was damp and cold. The air was musty. He felt himself bouncing. When his eyes opened a crack the light was tainted brown. A bag. A bag covered his head. He heard rocks and dirt hit metal and engines. He was in a metal car. Humvee, he assumed from past experience. It was silent. No one whispered or talked. There was no music. He didn't know where he was. His head felt cloudy and dizzy. His wrists felt cold metal touching. He was chained. Suddenly everything came to a halt and he was being jostled out of the Humvee like an old abused doll. When the bag was ripped off his head, suddenly his eyes were assaulted with blinding sunlight that was enough to disorient him completely. When his eyes finally adjusted so did all his other senses.

"We had a deal. We give you Tony Stark and you give us ten million in gold up front and now."

"Well now we have a new deal." An accented voice replied.

Tony's heart sunk as his eyes matched the face before him with a face from his past that he thought was dead. Raza, the leader of the ten rings that had kidnapped him three years ago. He watched on between the Hammer's and Raza and bile rose in his throat. Raza quickly withdrew a gun and just as fast fired two rounds piercing through the flesh of Justin and Emma. They dropped down dead.

Tony knew that something worse was going to happen to him as Raza approached him with a grin that sickened him. Scars maimed his face and burns were present.

"Welcome back Mr. Stark." He spoke.

Tony just glared at him in reply. Raza started speaking in his native language waving his hand to his men and to the Humvee then back to him. Another bag was thrown over his head before he was hustled and shoved into the newly acquired Humvee. Tony began to doubt that he would be able to escape again and find Pepper. Every hope he once held began to grow bleak and diminish.

XxxxXXTerrorXXxxxX

**So if you'd be so kind as to leave your beloved author a review that would be stupendous. I told you all this was gonna get dark. And to think, you thought Hammer was the real villian. Psych!**


	6. First Stop, Waterboarding

**So I got an interesting pm this morning of someone dying to know what happens so I decided I'd finally post this. **

Chapter 6: First Stop, Waterboarding

According to Kai it had been four days they'd been on the ship. In three days Pepper had learned so much about Kai.

She'd grown up with money but her parents raised her as though they didn't have money. She was born in the Philippines then moved at age six to Japan and a year later to China then England. She went to private schools and was fluent in Chinese, French, English, Japanese, and Spanish. She was only twelve and was the heir to her parent's empire they'd created. Until she reached twenty-one however she was supposed to live with her grandparents in England. She loved science and she was in a sense, a female version of Tony. It was nice to have Kai around, especially since she was a reminder of Tony. Kai even had his eyes and kind smile. She had long, flowing, silky, midnight hair, long, thin fingers, and a slim body with bony facial features. She was a young beauty and a single heir to China and Japan's most powerful technology company.

"Pepper, can you tell me about Tony?" Kai asked as she ate her small portion of something they claimed to be soup. It looked and smelled more like garbage boiled.

"Well, what do you want to know? There's so much to tell about him."

"Is he as smart as the people on T.V. say?" She inquired. Pepper smiled.

"Even more so. But even with all his intellect and genius, he's so stupid sometimes." She answered with a chuckle.

"How is he stupid?" She asked confused.

"Girls, Kai. Women. He has no idea what to do. For the first year we were dating, he went overboard with gift but he never knew the right thing to say."

"Oh. Mommy used to say Dad was like that all the time when they were dating." Kai input with a small smile at the memory. "Does he love you?"

"Yeah, he does. Very much. Before we were kidnapped he had proposed to me on live television."

"Ohhh! That's so sweet!" She cried.

"That's Tony. He always goes big. Even the ring." She said sadly, rubbing her finger where her ring had once been.

"What happened to the ring?" Kai asked.

"I…I lost it." Pepper answered, not wanting to give Kai all the details.

"Did the bad men take it?" Kai asked as if sensing that Pepper had not just lost it accidentally.

"Other bad men, yes."

"I'm so sorry Pepper." Kai said softly setting down her bowl and hugging Pepper filling her heart with warmth at the girl's affection.

"It's alright Kai. I have a bracelet he gave me and I have you."

"Me?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah. You're a lot like him."

"I am?"

"Yes. Incredibly smart, brave, beautiful, and you both lost your parents."

"I remember reading that. They died in a car accident when he was seventeen." Kai said waiting for Pepper to confirm her knowledge.

"Yes they did. And he thinks about it every day." She said with sadness evident in her tone.

"Do you miss him?"

"Every second." Pepper replied longingly as she closed her eyes and was filled with an image of Tony grinning at her.

"He'll save you Pepper, just like he saved me." Kai said confidently.

Pepper admired Kai's faith and didn't want to burst her hope so in return she replied, "He'll save you too Kai."

They smiled at each other taking comfort in the other's presence until the metal door swung open and slammed against the metal wall with a loud, resounding, clang. Two men emerged first with automatics and aimed at all of them. Some small shrieks and cries were released and a bunch of the women crowded together. Others with guns filed in before finally a man who looked to be in charge walked in with a cigar in his mouth. He pointed to a few of the teenagers and told the men to grab him. The girls thrashed and screamed desperate to get away but was soon dragged away. Everyone else was too scared to do anything and Pepper had been shielding Kai from them. Just as quickly as the men had come they left and a while later they were moving once again. Pepper let out a breath of relief that Kai hadn't been taken. The little girl was like a little sister or a daughter to her now.

XxxxXxTerrrxXxxxX

He awoke with a cold shudder coughing and spluttering, spitting out the water that had been poured on his face. He was met with a pair of easy eyes staring down at him.

"Time to wake up." Two men roughly grabbed him, completely ignoring his arm and Tony cried out in pain. That didn't stop them from gripping him and shoving him along. They stopped in some other room in the cave and pushed him down onto a chair. There was high tech computers all around and Tony wondered where on Earth the stuff had come from.

"Do you like it." Raza asked walking in to the room as Tony's feet was hand cuffed to the chair. "Trophies, from my ventures. I've Waite so long for this moment Stark. After Obadiah Stane attempted to kill me and executed my men I was rushed to the hospital by my other men that had been hidden and was stuck there for a week. I picked up and salvaged the stuff I could. For two years I rebuilt my empire and now I'm stronger than ever. Then, a month ago I get a call from those...people, that tell me if I pay then they'll hand you over to me. I could hardly believe. My luck but of course I couldn't let someone try and hold themselves above me."

"Why are you telling me all this? I don't care. If you're going to shoot me just do it and put me out of my misery from having to listen to you drone on and on." Tony said boldly.

Raza stepped closer and got in Tony's face. "I'm not going to kill you. I simply want access to all your weapons files in Stark Industries."

"Like I'd ever do that." Tony retorted with a scoff.

"If you don't comply, well...it won't be very pleasant for you."

"Anything is more pleasant than having to see that wretched face. Tell me, did your mom put a bag over your head so she wouldn't have to see the tragedy she made?" Raze reacted like Tony wanted him to and pistol whipped him. "That all you got mushroom head? Don't tell me you're pulling punches because you like me. I don't swing that way." Tony spoke defiantly as his head bled.

Taxable said something angrily to the men around and Tong was quickly I cuffed and dragged over to a barrel of water were they shoved him in. Tony tried to remain calm but he wasn't a swimmer. He wasn't trained to hold his breath for a long as they were holding him under for. He struggled for breath and his ribs and lungs were screaming in pain. He was pulled up after another few seconds an he fell to the ground spluttering an gasping for shallow breaths. The air he tried to inhale only hurt his ribs and the quick breaths weren't enough to replenish the air originally taken.

As he clutched his mid section, his body ached and shivered. It took minutes to gain back his breath. Just as his breaking regulated he was yanked back up again and dunked back under. Four times they repeated the process until he collapsed in exhaustion and was dragged back to his solitary cave room. He passed out on the cot and welcomed the slumber. He always saw Pepper when he slept.

XxxxXxxxTerrorxxxXxxxX

**Alright, so I did my part time for you to do yours. **


	7. Dying

**Guys I'm so sorry it took forever. Homecoming and all the formalities and paper work that come with being Student Government Vice President took up all my time the past two weeks but my schedule is finally returning to normal. So I hope you like this chapter. **

**Chapter 7: Dying**

Water, electricity, fire, beatings. He'd received every form of torture, sometimes all of them in one day. He knew if it continued he'd die. He already was dying. His ribs were broken, face scarred and burned, arms burned, legs marred and maimed. There wasn't a place on his body he hadn't been tortured. His eye was swollen shut and his lungs hurt as he inhaled oxygen through split lips.

But it wasn't the physical abuse that was torture, it was not knowing where Pepper was. It was the sense of helplessness that he couldn't save himself or Pepper. He kept hoping for a miracle knowing that it wouldn't come. He had no way to escape and no strength or health left to try. As he lay on the cot unable to move without pain, his thoughts kept drifting to Pepper, all the regrets he had. He envisioned a life filled with anniversaries and kids, love and chaos. He yearned to be near to her, but he would sooner take abuse than to give up his company. Pepper would kill him herself if she learned he'd sold his soul for her. But oh how he wanted to increasingly each and every day. He could barely feed himself without collapsing in pain.

Tony was unaware of how much time had passed. He'd constantly black out and awake sometime later. Hours could be days or minutes. He didn't know. A loud noise and shaking of the cave drew his attention. Gunfire erupted. Screams resounded from every corner. He didn't know what was going on. He tried getting up to hide but moved too quickly and felt something inside rip. ignoring the overwhelming pain, he hid behind a large rock and gasped for breath. The door to his room swung open and yelling began. Only this time, Tony could understand what was being yelled.

"Tony!" An all too familiar voice yelled. He nearly burst in tears. Rhodey's voice was a sweet melody to his bleeding ears.

"Here." Tony rasped unable to speak louder. There was already a well of pain from rasping. He prayed Rhodey had heard over all the surrounding noise. Another soldier seemed to have heard him which was just as good in Tony's opinion.

"Colonel, over here!" The soldier shouted above the noise. Rhodey rushed over to Tony who was still in tears and looked like a broken rag doll.

"Oh my God. Tony." Rhodey breathed appalled at the sight. "Get a medic!" He commanded.

"Bout time." Tony rasped with a smile playing on his lips

"Sorry. I got stuck in traffic." Rhodey joked. "Where's the medic?" He screamed.

Tony coughed violently but instead of mucus coming up, there was blood. A man in a helmet with a Red Cross came running up with a bag and knelt beside Tony.

"He just started coughing up blood Falkland. What's wrong?" Rhodey asked panicking.

As the medic looked him over and touched a few places, Tony screamed in agony before blacking out from the overwhelming, undiluted, pain.

"We need to get him to a hospital now. He's dying Colonel. There's lots of broken bones and ribs. Based on the blood I'd say there's internal bleeding from a punctured lung. We need to get him out of here now. Get a stretcher now!" Lieutenant Falkland yelled to one of the soldiers hanging back.

"Hang on Tony. Don't die on me." Rhodey whispered.

XxxxXXxxxTerrorxxxXXxxxX

"Ruby lets go. Is time." A burly, bald man dressed in a suit, said gruffly with a thick Russian accent. Pepper swallowed and followed the bouncer out of the room and on to a stage. Pepper hated men. All of them. They were a bunch of filthy pigs and yet she could do nothing but obey their every command. The only solace she had was that so far Kai had been spared. Of course the only reason she'd been spared is because Pepper volunteered in her place.

In some sense she felt like Katniss, but then again, Katniss wasn't giving her body away to men. Each time she returned to the club she was being held in, she had another scar and a little less of her soul. The person she once knew herself to be was slowly disappearing piece by piece. Then there was the fact that she'd been given a new name, Ruby.

She hated that name, hated the Russians, hated the men and alcohol, and she hated who she was becoming. Try as she may, Kai was unable to help or reassure Pepper. The bracelet she'd received from Tony had been removed and given to Kai for safe keeping. With each passing day her hope that somehow they would be saved, dwindled.

And then she grabbed ahold of the pole and stopped thinking because she didn't want to think about what was bound to happen.

XxxxXXxxxTerrorxxxXXxxxX

so review please guys :)


	8. Injuries

**Guys I'm so sorry it took so long for this chapter. I hope thou like it :)**

**Chapter 8: Injuries**

Rhodey sat dutifully beside Tony's bed in ICU. After arriving at the hospital on the Bagram air base, he'd been Medivac-ed to a hospital in Germany where he'd been for three days in an induced coma in the ICU. The doctors were baffled at how Tony was still alive in the condition he was brought in under. He'd undergone surgery for his punctured lung that had deflated, the same one as last time, and internal hemorrhaging. He had so many bandages and casts that Rhodey barely saw any of his best friend. All the wires, monitors, casts, IV's, and bandages practically swallowed him.

Rhodey too wondered how Tony had been able to stay alive with the massive amounts of broken bones, abrasions, hemorrhaging, and burns. It was by some miracle that he'd managed to find a little black book that Emma kept that just so happened to have a meeting in Afghanistan written down. Of course he'd first stumbled upon what was left of his friend, Happy. A sudden well of sadness consumed Rhodey as everything that had transpired hit him full force, and he began to weep bitterly.

So far all he'd managed to do was bring back a dead friend to be buried And one who was found hanging on to life by a thread, while Pepper was still missing. He wept quietly, feeling inadequate to do much of anything but find destruction before he could save it.

He still had a team back in California looking for Pepper, but it was the same result everyday. 'Sorry boss, we haven't found any new leads. There's not a trace of her anywhere and no hits on facial recognition.' And it always brought the same self-loathing feeling.

Rhodey hated inaction. That's when emotions swelled, adrenaline crashed, and reality sunk in. And the reality was that they had a slim chance of ever finding Pepper, despite all the resources and motivation.

There were no leads, no evidence left behind, and little hope. But Rhodey knew Tony would never stop looking even if it took him the rest of his life. His condition hadn't improved since surgery and the doctors saw a very bleak future for Tony. They'd done all they could to help him and the rest was up to Tony. He had to fight for his life, or lose it.

XxxxXXxxxTerrorxxxXXxxxX

Two Weeks Later

His eyes slowly cracked open only to be assaulted with a bright artificial light. Something burned in his throat and as he tried to breathe, began to gag. His heart rate spiked in fear and alarm, alerting the nurses and Rhodey who came running into the room. There was yelling all around and someone finally decided to remove the tube from his throat and replace it with an oxygen mask.

He began taking deep breaths, but that hurt his chest too much and resorted to quick and shallow. His heart rate slowly decreased and as it got under control, the mask was removed.

"Thanks for finally deciding to wake-up." Rhodey said with relief evident in his voice.

"Water." Tony rasped through dry, hungry lips.

Rhodey maneuvered around the different nurses and poured Tony a Dixie cup of water. Tony consumed the water hungrily and two more before his throat was satiated.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"You're in the ICU at a hospital in Germany." Rhodey answered.

"ICU?" Tony asked.

"Yeah. You've been in a coma for nearly three weeks." Rhodey replied.

"Pepper?" He asked hopefully

Rhodey shook his head gravely. "I'm sorry. My team hasn't found anything still."

Tony shook his head and tears began to fall. "We'll find her Tony." Rhodey saidwith a tone that was opposite to how he felt.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked, referring to his injuries.

"What isn't wrong with you man? You've got second and third degree burns all over your body. Cuts covering your face and chest. Broken and cracked ribs, a broken arm, open wounds on your legs, a deflated lung, the same one by the way, internal hemorrhaging, scattered abrasions, the list goes on and on. They may have well just put you in a full body cast. You should have died in there you know. The doctors are amazed you were even alive in the condition I brought you in. How were you alive?"

"Wow. I'm glad I can't see myself then." Tony replied with a chuckle.

"How did you stay alive?" Rhodey asked again.

"Pepper. I had to stay alive to find Pepper. I can't leave without her by my side." Tong said with an ache in his heart.

"You're one stubborn, determined SOB Tony Stark."

Tony gave a small smile, "That's what Pepper says." He went to grab the ring from his trousers and began to panic when he realized he was wearing a hospital gown.

"Looking for this?" Rhodey asked, withdrawing a ring from his pants pocket.

Tony was immediately put at ease and reached out with his black cast clad arm and took the ring Rhodey held.

"Fell out of your trousers when they were cutting off your clothes." He explained.

"Thanks." Tony replied gratefully holding it in his hand.

"No problem man."

"So when can I get out of here? I have to go home. I need JARVIS, I have to find Pepper."

"You need to heal first Tony. They're going to monitor how you do for a few days then you'll probably be able to go home, under supervision, from me." Rhodey said expecting to hear protest but receiving none.

"How long until these bandages come off?" He asked instead.

"Eight weeks for your ribs, six for your arm, the cuts are nearly healed already, and your insides are healing nicely as well but those will definetely take a few weeks." Rhodey informed.

"Fantastic." Tony said sarcastically, throwing his head back against the pillow. He suddenly felt very tired and his eyes began to drift closed. Talking had zapped all his energy.

"Sleep tight man. We'll find her." Rhodey muttered softly, getting up to put the blanket on top of Tony.

XxxxXXxxxTerrorxxxxXXxxxX

**So leave me a review please :)**


End file.
